Seguir adelante
by nieveardiendo
Summary: Una pequeña y dulce historia sobre como Katniss y Peeta se convierten en padres. Un hijo cambia tu vida para siempre, pero con paciencia y amor todo se consigue.
1. Chapter 1

**HE VUELTO! **No sé si es que el tiempo pasa muy despacio estudiando o es que de verdad llevo mucho sin subir nada. En fin, este fic lleva mucho tiempo en mi cabeza, espero que lo disfrutéis. NOS LEEMOS ABAJO!

* * *

Peeta nunca me había presionado con tener hijos. Llevamos ya algo más de doce años casados, y él sabe que la simple idea de traer a alguien nuestro, al mundo en el que mi hermana murió, en el que tantas otras buenas personas han muerto, en el que hemos sufrido lo indecible; me asusta hasta la médula.

Aunque respete mi decisión también sé que Peeta quiere niños correteando por los pasillos de casa.

Las pocas veces que ha salido el tema han sido cuando Annie y el pequeño Finnick vienen a visitarnos. Cada vez que Peeta coge al bebé rubio (aunque ya de bebé tiene poco, está a punto de cumplir catorce años), tan parecido a su padre se me encoge el corazón. La chispa de sus ojos azules brilla con una fuerza especial, su risa se vuelve tan contagiosa...

Es entonces cuando más me cuesta seguir negándome el derecho a que seamos padres.

Y creo que ya no puedo seguir haciéndolo.

Hoy voy a decírselo, le diré que quiero que lo intentemos. Aunque estoy aterrorizada no puede existir en todo Panem un padre mejor de lo que lo será Peeta. Él nos cuidará, no dejará que nada malo nos pase, estoy segura de ello.

Sigo demasiado envuelta en mis pensamientos como para oír la puerta abrirse, y Peeta tiene que decir mi nombre dos veces para que le oiga.

-Katniss, ¿estás bien? Te has quedado ensimismada con la sopa.

-Sí, sólo estaba pensando.

Peeta cruza la cocina y llega hasta mí para rodear mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos y juntar sus labios con los míos.

-¿Y en qué está pensando esa cabecita?- dice con una sonrisa apoyando su frente en la mía.

-Todo a su debido tiempo... - digo sólo para provocarle. -Ahora vamos a cenar, esto ya está listo.

Llevamos una rutina bastante apacible. Yo he vuelto a cazar y él reconstruyó la panadería de su familia. Ha sido muy difícil volver a tener fuerzas para levantarme cada mañana, pero desde que Peeta volvió nos hemos ayudado mutuamente a conseguirlo. Juntos ahuyentamos las pesadillas, estando el uno para el otro, haciendo el amor o simplemente durmiendo abrazados.

Gracias a él hoy puedo decir que me gusta mi vida. Que soy feliz.

-¿Katniss en serio, estás bien?

Me he vuelto a quedar embobada mirando como pone la mesa, pero es tan guapo que es inevitable.

-Ehh, si... Es sólo que... Verás, yo...

-Katniss me estás asustando ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No... Bueno, sí...- veo por su cara que se está preocupando de verdad y no puedo evitar sonreír. Lo que hace que me mire aún más extrañado.

Si tengo que buscar las palabras adecuadas para contarle mi decisión nos pasaremos toda la noche esperando a que las encuentre, así que lo mejor será decirlo y punto.

-He estado pensado en que quiero que tengamos un hijo.

Peeta abre tanto los ojos que parece que se le van a salir de su sitio.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Pues claro que sí, sé que tú quieres ser padre, no bromearía con algo así.

Por un momento Peeta se queda petrificado y me da miedo que diga que no quiere tener hijos conmigo, que estoy demasiado mal de la cabeza como para ser madre. Pero mis miedos sólo duran un segundo, hasta que veo como Peeta sonríe mostrando hasta las muelas y se apresura a llegar a mi lado para besarme. Sujeta mi cara entre sus cálidas manos y me besa con tanta pasión que me roba el aliento. Yo me subo de un salto a la encimera para poder rodear su cintura con mis piernas, respondo a su beso con la misma fuerza que él. De repente mi trasero está en el aire, Peeta me ha cogido entre sus brazos y en esa posición salimos de la cocina, sin dejar de besarnos.

-Espera, espera, la cena...

-Al cuerno la cena, voy a hacerte un bebé.

No puedo evitar reírme como una adolescente y el también se ríe mientras subimos las escaleras todo lo rápido que nos deja su pierna ortopédica.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, muy cortito, pero me gusta como introducción. Con un poco de suerte podré subir hoy otro capítulo.

Bueno solo quería explicaros que no tengo muy claro que voy a hacer, pero lo más probable es que sea cosa de diez capitulillos (eso sí, más largos que este) de pende de si veo que va gustando. Aunque si a una sola persona le gusta me daré por satisfecha =D

Para los que han leído mi otro fic (noches de tren) he estado pensando mucho en como continuarlo, pero de momento tendréis que seguir esperando, no tengo tiempo ni fuerzas para escribir algo profundo y largo. Pero espero que en un par de semanas pueda segur con él.

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LLER

P.D. (también estoy pensando en un Gale x Madge, me encanta todo el potencial de esa pareja, ¿qué opináis?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno bueno, lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el segundo capitulo, espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo al escribirlo (aunque a veces me cueste una barbaridad) NOS LEEMOS ABAJO.**

* * *

No puedo evitar dejar caer mi cuerpo sobre Katniss. Adoro estos momentos, nuestras respiraciones tratando de calmarse, nuestra piel resbaladiza por el sudor, rozándose centímetro a centímetro, su pelo alborotado con la trenza a medio deshacer, sus ojos brillantes, sus delicados dedos recorriendo mi espalda... Me vuelve loco, toda ella es mi perdición. Respiro fuertemente su aroma hundiendo la nariz en el hueco de su cuello antes de girar nuestros cuerpos para que no tenga que soportar mi peso y hago que descanse sobre mi pecho. Automáticamente, busca el latido de mi corazón moviendo su cabeza un poco hacia arriba, lo hace siempre, cuando encuentra mi acelerado ritmo cardíaco noto como sus músculos se relajan y suelta un pequeño suspiro.

También yo intento relajarme de tanta emoción acumulada esta noche, aún me parece un sueño que Katniss haya accedido a cumplir una de las mayores ilusiones de mi vida. Tener hijos con ella. Cuando me di cuenta de la magnitud del significado de sus palabras casi me echo a llorar, pero no creo que llorar se vea como una cualidad deseable en el hombre que vaya a ser el padre de tus hijos, se supone que debo ser fuerte para cuidar de mi familia, y ya lo creo que voy a serlo. Estoy seguro de que no le ha sido fácil tomar una decisión así, Katniss siempre ha sido muy reticente en el tema de los bebés, y no le he hablado mucho de ello por miedo a una negativa tan rotunda que me dejara sin esperanzas para el resto de mi vida. Y aunque ella ya me hace feliz siendo mi mujer, viviendo junto a mí, sonriendo cuando me ve, siempre guardé la ilusión de que cambiara de opinión.

-¿En qué piensas?- me pregunta mientras acaricia el vello del pecho y juguetea con él.

-En lo feliz que soy en este momento.- Katniss sonríe y alza la cabeza para besarme con delicadeza, le respondo de la misma manera apretándola más fuerte entre mis brazos, para que no se me escape.

A veces sueño con que ella no existe, que nunca ha existido. Es una de las peores sensaciones del mundo, siento un agujero en el pecho que no me deja respirar y me despierto ahogándome, con la misma sensación de que en realidad ella ha sido fruto de mi imaginación, que nunca he besado sus labios. Pero ella siempre está junto a mí, durmiendo apaciblemente, no puedo evitar besarla y abrazarla hasta cerciorarme de que es real.

Katniss se mueve un poco y se apoya sobre mi pierna ortopédica, es el dolor el que hace que me dé cuenta de que teníamos tanta prisa en hacer el amor, que ni si quiera me ha dado tiempo para quitármela. Ella se da cuenta de que me hace daño y no tarda en disculparse, siempre se ha sentido culpable de que me cortaran la de verdad. Menuda tontería, gracias a eso estoy vivo y junto a ella. Además no suele darme problemas.

-Tranquila, no duele tanto. Pero mejor me la quito si queremos seguir con el asunto de esos siete enanos que quieres tener.- digo bromeando mientras me incorporo y suelto los enganches de la pierna para apoyarla sobre la mesilla.

-¿Y quién te a dicho que no quiera ocho?- dice siguiendo mi juego, aunque hubiera jurado que por un momento se había puesto mas rígida que el palo de una escoba.

-Bueno, si quieres ocho vamos a tener que ponernos manos a la obra antes de que se nos pase el arroz.- Katniss suspira cuando comienzo a acariciar sus caderas y sus costados mientras que me coloco sobre ella para besar su clavícula. Sus suaves gemidos son los que me animan a continuar, y deslizo mi boca un poco más abajo, buscando como hacer que se vuelva tan loca como yo oyéndola pronunciar mi nombre entre suspiros.

-¡Espera!- me detengo asustado porque llegados a este punto no suele haber modo de volver a la normalidad.

-No quiero ocho hijos, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Entre risas consigo contestarle.

-Tranquila, con siete es más que suficiente.- me mira mal, pero al final se ríe también. Verla reír es superior a mi auto control y me lanzo a aprisionar sus labios con los míos en un beso abrasador. Katniss nos gira para ponerse a horcajadas sobre mí, detiene nuestro beso para mirarme fijamente a los ojos, una sonrisa se abre paso lentamente en sus labios sonrosados e hinchados.

-Te amo Peeta Mellark.

-Te amo Katniss Mellark. Me has hecho el hombre más afortunado del mundo, aunque ya lo fuera.

Los ojos de mi mujer empiezan a humedecerse, cojo su cara entre mis manos y me levanto para poder volver a besarla, más despacio esta vez, pero con la misma pasión. Sus brazos se aferran a mis hombros y noto como un par de lágrimas, que me apresuro en borrar con los pulgares, cruzan sus mejillas.

Hemos tenido que recalentar la sopa porque se ha quedado como un témpano de hielo. Después de tanto esforzarnos en hacer bebés nos ha entrado el hambre. Cenamos en un agradable silencio, roto únicamente por el sonido de los cubiertos y de los grillos que anuncian la entrada del verano en nuestro distrito.

Hay una pregunta que me ronda en la cabeza y no sé muy bien si debería preguntarlo, pero por otra parte tampoco es que no tengamos la confianza suficiente para ser sinceros el uno con el otro. Son ya muchos años juntos.

-Katniss ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión con lo de los niños? Siempre pensé que estabas bastante decidida con respecto a eso.- se toma unos segundos y una larga respiración para responderme, pero al final lo hace.

-No estoy muy segura, creo que llevo pensándolo más tiempo del que yo misma soy consciente. Pero lo cierto es que lo llevo meditando durante unos dos meses, quería estar totalmente segura de mi decisión para no darte falsas esperanzas.

-Valla, no pensaba que lo hubieras pensado durante tanto tiempo. Lo has escondido muy bien la verdad.- digo sonriendo. La verdad es que me duele un poco la cara de sonreír tanto. -Pero ahora en serio. ¿Cuántos tienes en mente?

-Peeta... No me hago a la idea de ser responsable de una vida totalmente dependiente de nosotros, de nuestros actos, de todo lo que le enseñemos y le digamos. No es que no quiera tener un pequeño Peeta conmigo, pero me asusta, me asusta más de lo que crees. Así que mejor vamos poco a poco. Si tener uno ya da miedo no quiero pensar en dos...

Lo del 'pequeño Peeta' me hace querer volver al dormitorio a hacerle realidad, o qué narices, en la cocina.

-Podremos con ello, ¿lo sabes verdad? Estaré aquí siempre, no vas a hacerlo sola.

Katniss me vuelve a sonreír, y me mira con una fuerza que no soy capaz de descifrar.

-¿Por qué demonios crees que me he decidido?

* * *

**Y HASTA AQUÍ LLEGAMOS HOY.**

**POR EL BIEN DE MIS NOTAS NO CREO QUE PUEDA ESCRIBIR NADA MÁS HASTA EL LUNES, PERO EN CUANTO PUEDA ACTUALIZARÉ.**

**MUCHIIIISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER, NO SABÉIS CUÁNTO SIGNIFICA PARA MÍ, DE VERDAD.**

**P.D. ME HA COSTADO DIOS Y AYUDA NO ESCRIBIR EL LEMMON, PERO NO CREO QUE EN ESTA HISTORIA PONGA NINGUNO, TENGO ESA SENSACIÓN DE QUE ES DEMASIADO DULCE Y BONITO PARA ESO... AUNQUE MI MENTE SE EMPEÑE EN LLEVARLO TODO AL LADO OSCURO, YA ME ****ENTENDÉIS ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A PESAR DE QUE NO DEBERÍA HE ESCRITO OTRO ****CAPITULO EN VEZ DE ESTUDIAR... QUÉ LE VOY A HACER YO SOY ASÍ, MEJOR PARA VOSOTROS. DISFRUTAD. NOS LEEMOS ABAJO!**

**DISCLAIMER: TANTO LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE COMO SUS PERSONAJES SON OBRA DE S. COLLINS.**

* * *

La suave brisa de finales de agosto revuelve mi pelo y acaricia mis mejillas. Intento relajarme, respiro hondo y el olor a madera y hierbabuena hacen que cierre los ojos para agudizar mi sentido del olfato, después me tumbo en la mullida alfombra que el bosque siempre me ofrece. El musgo bajo mi cuerpo no está muy húmedo, pero no me preocupa coger un resfriado. Lo que me preocupa de verdad es no poder tener hijos.

Peeta y yo llevamos intentándolo durante tres meses, pero nada ha dado resultado aún. Él insiste en que tenga paciencia, aún así, no puedo evitar preguntarme si después de que mi cuerpo sufriera tanto, no esté preparado para albergar un bebé dentro. Resultaría irónico, ahora que yo creo estar mentalmente lista.

Hasta esta mañana conservaba la creencia de que podría estarlo, porque tenía un retraso de tres días, pero con la llegada de mi periodo se fueron mis esperanzas.

He salido corriendo al bosque sin querer ver ni hablar con nadie. No tengo fuerzas para seguir devolviéndole las sonrisas a Peeta sin que me entren ganas de echarme a llorar. Él quiere ser padre, y seguramente yo esté tan rota por dentro que no pueda cumplir su sueño. Lo peor, es que si estuviese en lo cierto con mis pensamientos Peeta sólo me besaría y me diría que no pasa nada. A veces me dan ganas de patearle el trasero.

No voy a decir que no disfrute de hacer el amor noche sí y noche también, a veces incluso por la mañana o después de comer. Me encanta estar así con él, desde nuestra (desastrosa pero tierna) primera vez estamos incluso más unidos que antes. La única pega que le encuentro es que en general estoy cansada a todas horas, aunque eso me ayude a dormir mejor no me gusta estar cansada en el bosque, es peligroso.

El canto de los pájaros y el sonido de las agujas de los pinos movidas por el viento tienen un efecto tranquilizante sobre mí. Poco a poco noto como se me cierran los ojos, las preocupaciones me abandonan, y en lo último que pienso antes de caer dormida es el color azul de los ojos de Peeta.

Despierto de golpe asustada por un ruido a mi derecha. En tan sólo un segundo recuerdo dónde estoy y me maldigo por haberme quedado dormida. Agarro con fuerza el arco, que había dejado justo a mi lado y apunto en la dirección del ruido. Suspiro de alivio cuando veo que no es más que un conejito regordete. Me dispongo a dispararle para llevarlo a casa para cenar, pero de repente el conejo se queda quieto con las orejas en alto y echa a correr colina abajo. Eso me tensa, si ha huido es por algo.

Es entonces cuando lo escucho. Un aullido. Suena distante pero no pierdo ni un momento y empiezo a correr en dirección a la verja. Intento no hacer mucho ruido y deslizar mis pies seguros y veloces por entre las raíces de los árboles. Puede que sólo sean un par de perros salvajes, pero ese sonido se parecía más al de un lobo. Mientras corro recuerdo las palabras que algún día me dijo mi padre: "los lobos nunca se mueven solos, siempre lo hacen en grupos, por eso son tan peligrosos para nosotros. Aunque consiguieras disparar a alguno, el resto no dudarían en atacarte. Pero tranquila, no suelen acercarse hasta aquí, además suelen desplazarse justo cuando amanece o cuando atardece.

Por eso Gale y yo no solíamos ir de caza antes del amanecer, ni nos quedábamos cuando empezaba a anochecer. Cómo he podido ser tan tonta y quedarme dormida. Por la posición del sol yo diría que son las ocho o las nueve de la tarde, habré dormido dos o tres horas. Al menos no me alejé mucho y en quince minutos a toda prisa llego hasta la valla. Sólo después de cruzarla y de alejarme otros cien metros me atrevo a descansar. Cuando pongo las manos sobre mis rodillas veo que las tengo llenas de arañazos al igual que los brazos. Maldita sea, seguro que preocupo a Peeta. Lo cierto es que me merezco que me regañe por inconsciente. Al menos no he vuelto a oír ningún aullido, no sé que hubiera hecho de haberme visto sola ante una manada de lobos. Prefiero no imaginármelo.

Vuelvo a casa andando despacio, en parte para recuperarme de tanto esfuerzo y en parte porque me da miedo volver con Peeta con tanto arañazo, salí tan cabreada y tan deprisa que no cogí ni una chaqueta. Menudo día mas brillante he tenido.

Cuando llego a la aldea de los vencedores veo a Peeta llamando fuertemente a la puerta de Haymitch.

-¡Abre maldito borracho! ¡No encuentro a Katniss por ningún lado!- madre mía, parece preocupadísimo. No, no lo parece, lo está.

-Peeta estoy aquí, tranquilo.- A Peeta se le iluminan los ojos cuando me ve, pero sólo dura hasta que ve mis brazos, no es gran cosa, pero alguno es un poco profundo y han sangrado más debido al esfuerzo de mi corazón. Viene corriendo hacia mí con cara de preocupación.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, parece más de lo que es.

-¡Katniss madita sea! ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?! ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba?- aunque empieza prácticamente gritando, la tensión puede con él y acaba apenas en un susurro. Lleva sus manos a mis mejillas y besa suavemente mis labios.

-Vamos a casa, te curaré eso.- sólo puedo asentir con la cabeza, porque tanta bipolaridad me tiene desconcertada. No me gusta darle disgustos así, la última vez que acumuló tanta tensión le dio uno de sus ataques. Aunque no fue nada parecido a como estaba en el trece y fue hace mas de año y medio, no quiero que tenga otro y decida que no quiere tener hijos porque le dé miedo hacerles daño. En parte a mi también me da miedo, pero desde antes de casarnos nunca ha atentado directamente contra mi vida (en realidad sólo tuvo un ataque así una vez), sólo tira al suelo todo lo que encuentra y la nube de recuerdos alterados hace que diga cosas muy hirientes y desagradables, pero nada más.

El agua oxigenada me hace sisear cuando entra en contacto con mi piel. Peeta desliza un algodón mojado por mi piel delicadamente. Los arañazos no son para tanto, pero venían llenos de suciedad del bosque y ha tenido que limpiarlos a conciencia. Después me coloca una suave gasa envolviendo mis brazos y manos. Cuando termina me mira fijamente a los ojos, en ellos puedo ver más resignación que enfado.

-¿Qué hacías en el bosque a estas horas?

-Peeta lo siento... Me quedé dormida.- levanta mucho las cejas.

-¿Dormida? ¿Te has vuelto loca? Podría haberte pasado cualquier cosa y yo no hubiera sido capaz de dar contigo.

No se me ocurre nada que decirle, así que miro hacia el suelo.

-¿Por eso volviste corriendo?

-Ehh, sí, más o menos, es peligroso estar allí después de anochecer.- parece no estar muy satisfecho con mi respuesta pero lo deja pasar.

-Katniss... No sabes el susto que me has dado, ¿y si estás embarazada?- me estremezco con la sola idea de estar de verdad ante los lobos con una criatura dentro.

-No estoy embarazada.- noto como Peeta se frustra.

-Eso no lo sabes, y si...

-¡No estoy embarazada maldita sea!- grito más de lo necesario, pero no soporto que me eche la bronca como si fuera mi padre por algo que no he hecho. -Me vino el periodo esta tarde... por eso fui al bosque, necesitaba despejarme.

Peeta cambia completamente de actitud, ya no parece enfadado, sólo decepcionado y triste.

-Katniss, llevamos poco tiempo intentándolo, es normal que...

-NO. No lo es. Seguro que es por mi culpa, estoy rota. No te mereces estar con alguien roto Peeta.- las lagrimas empiezan a impedirme ver bien. Me levanto porque quiero estar sola, no quiero que me vea llorar.

-Vamos Katniss no digas esas cosas, no es cierto, ven...- Peeta intenta abrazarme, pero le aparto y subo corriendo las escaleras, me meto en nuestra habitación y me tumbo en la cama tapándome con las sábanas.

A los pocos minutos sube él también. Escucho como entra en la habitación y se sienta en el suelo a mi lado, noto cómo apoya una mano en el colchón, cerca de donde están las mías. La necesidad de sentir su contacto, su calor, es superior a mi enfado. Muy despacio saco una mano por debajo de las sábanas y tomo la suya con fuerza, el me devuelve el apretón con cuidado de no hacerme daño en las heridas. Antes de volver a quedarme dormida noto que besa la piel de mis nudillos y apoya la frente en ellos.

* * *

**OOOOIIISHH QUE BONITO ES EL AMOR.**

**EN FIN, AHORA SÍ QUE SÍ ME VOY A ESTUDIAR. ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO.**

**MUCHIIISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER, POR MOLESTAROS EN ESCRIBIR REVIEWS, PROMETO QUE ALGÚN DÍA LOS CONTESTARÉ.**

**Besos y pan quemado para todos ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**NUEVO CAPÍTULO.**

**En serio que yo debería estar estudiando, pero en fin, esto es mucho más divertido. Espero que lo disfrutéis, nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

A pasado una semana de que Katniss se quedase dormida en el bosque, desde entonces a penas ha salido de la cama.

Estoy muy preocupado. Casi no habla conmigo, sólo ha dejado que la toque para curarle los cortes que se hizo en los brazos por volver corriendo, no hace nada en todo el día, come menos de lo que debería... Si sigue así empezará a adelgazar y pensar en eso me lleva a imaginármela a como estaba cuando regresé al doce, tan delgada como las chicas de la veta que tenían que ir a ver al viejo Cray por unas pocas monedas.

He estado hablando con el doctor Aurelius por teléfono y dice que es normal que se sienta así. Lo de tener hijos a sido algo que, aunque lo haya decidido por su propia cuenta, le ha roto los esquemas. Dice que si ha accedido a ser madre es principalmente porque está ilusionada con la idea, ahora que ella cree que no puede llevarlo a cabo siente que el mundo vuelve a darle la espalda. También me ha recomendado que la deje un poco a su aire sin dejar de asegurarme de que esté bien, y si en un par de días no ha mejorado me enviará unas pastillas que pueden ayudarla.

Estoy de acuerdo con el en todo menos en lo de la medicación, ha salido de cosas mucho peores sin ayuda de pastillas de la felicidad. Además no tiene termino medio, si accediera (que lo dudo mucho) a tomar pastillas, acabaría dependiendo de ellas.

Termino de preparar el desayuno y lo pongo en una bandeja para subirlo a la habitación, siempre que Katniss tiene uno de esos días en los que no puede ni levantarse de la cama hago lo mismo: no voy a abrir la panadería, me quedo con ella y desayunamos juntos bollos de queso, dormimos mucho e intento que se anime, pero poco más. Normalmente al día siguiente está mejor y volvemos a la normalidad. Hacía muchos años desde que no le pasaba durante tantos días.

Cuando entro a la habitación la encuentro igual que cuando salí, las persianas bajadas y el bulto acurrucado bajo las sábanas en el que se ha convertido mi mujer.

No soporto verla así.

Avanzo pisando fuerte sobre el suelo de madera para que Katniss me oiga si es que no lo ha hecho ya. Dejo la bandeja sobre su mesilla y voy hacia la ventana, abro las cortinas de par en par y subo la persiana. Aunque a penas son las siete de la mañana entra mucha luz. Sé perfectamente que está despierta, su respiración agitada la delata por más que no se mueva. Si ella no piensa hacer nada tendré que hacerlo yo. Me acerco, ahora despacio, intento no hacer ruido pero la dichosa pierna me lo pone difícil. Cuando llego a los pies de la cama agarro los picos de las sábanas que se han salido de debajo del colchón y tiro fuertemente. Destapo totalmente a Katniss que ahora sí que se mueve debido a la sorpresa, se gira y se incorpora sobre sus codos, para mirarme con cara de indignación total.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios haces?- intenta alcanzar las sábanas, pero yo las retiro de la cama y as dejo caer al suelo.

-Algo.

-¿Algo?- su cara a pasado de la indignación a la ira con lo de quitar las sábanas del todo.

-Sí, algo. Ya que tú no pareces por la labor de hacer nada.

-Peeta déjame en paz. No estoy de humor.- Katniss se deja caer y se pone boca abajo tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

-Ah no, ni hablar. Llevas una semana así, vas a fundirte con el colchón.- gruñe indicando su desacuerdo. Cuando hace eso se parece a Buttercup. –Vas a ducharte, te vas a vestir, vas a desayunar, y si no quieres salir al bosque te vienes conmigo a la panadería.- vuelve a gruñir.

La cojo por la cintura y la levanto lo suficientemente deprisa como para que no la de tiempo a reaccionar, la cargo sobre mi hombro derecho y empiezo a andar en dirección al baño. Empieza a mover las piernas y los brazos para golpearme, pero tanta inactividad la ha dejado sin muchas fuerzas.

-¡Peeta suéltame! ¿Qué narices te crees que haces? ¡Te he dicho qué me sueltes!

-¡Mira! Pero si estás gritando, eso ya es un avance. Creo que una ducha fría conseguirá reanimarte del todo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- llegamos al baño y la dejo de pies sobre la ducha.

-¿Crees qué no soy capaz?- Katniss se cruza de brazos y se aleja un paso de mí. No pienso desnudarla si ella no me va a dejar, no estaría bien. Pero no necesito hacerlo. Abro completamente la llave del agua y el grifo sobre su cabeza comienza a mojarla instantáneamente. Creo que sale congelada porque ahoga un grito y me clava la mirada más mortífera de su amplio repertorio de miradas asesinas.

-Ahora verás... – alza el brazo para coger la manguera y antes de que pueda alejarme lo suficiente comienza a mojarme sin compasión. Dios sí que está fría. Katniss comienza a reír supongo que divertida por la situación o por la cara que he puesto. Escuchar su risa hace que merezca la pena esta ducha tan desagradable.

Su risa hace que todo en esta vida merezca la pena.

Yo también empiezo a reír y me acerco a la ducha para arrebatarle el grifo, en el proceso entro en la ducha y me acerco mucho a ella para mojarle la cara y el pelo. Como el agua sigue estando helada regulo la temperatura y el baño comienza a llenarse de vapor. Estoy tan cerca de Katniss que noto como sus músculos se relajan gracias al agua caliente. Yo también me relajo porque ya no parece enfadada, ni deprimida.

Pongo el grifo sobre nuestras cabezas para poder abrazarla, ella me rodea el cuello con los brazos y hunde su cara en mi pecho. Ambos seguimos vestidos y la ropa empieza a pesarme, aunque ahora mismo estoy tan bien que todo me da igual. Menos mal que la pierna ortopédica se puede mojar.

-No vuelvas a dejarme sólo.- le susurro al oído, no es una orden, ni una petición, es un ruego desesperado.

-Lo siento.- alzo su cabeza para que me mire a los ojos, después de lo que podrían ser horas perdido en sus iris plateados juntamos nuestros labios en un beso dulce y mojado.

Nos quitamos mutuamente la ropa, que nos molesta y ahora mismo nos sobra sin dejar de besarnos. La pasión que siento por ella, la alegría porque haya vuelto junto a mí y la necesidad de sentirnos, hace que terminemos haciendo el amor en la ducha.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Muy pasteloso? Tengo esa sensación con este fic, se suponía que el capítulo iba a ser algo mas triste, pero no me he podido resistir a lo de la ducha. No sé de dónde salen estas ideas mías porque yo en la vida real de romántica nada. **

**En fin como ya dije y no he cumplido a partir del lunes podré escribir con más libertad, pero creo que los escribiré todos primero para ver hacia donde dirijo los capítulos que quedan (más o menos 6) y poder mandaros adelantos. Pero como habéis visto no suelo cumplir lo que digo, así que quien sabe...**

**MUCHÍÍÍÍÍÍÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER, DE VERDAD QUE ME HACE MUY FELIZ QUE OS GUSTE.**

**Pan quemado para todos.**

**P.D.(me sigue costando mucho resistirme al lemmon xd)**


	5. Chapter 5

_No tengo perdón de dios, lo sé, pero si no he escrito no ha sido por gusto de verdad. Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto, pero en fin, aquí está. Nos leemos abajo ;)_

_Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes pertenecen a S.C._

_Disfrutarlo._

* * *

**Katniss.**

-¿Hoy tampoco vas a ir a cazar?- Peeta me pregunta preocupado. No puedo ver sus ojos en la oscuridad de nuestra habitación, pero casi puedo notar como frunce el ceño.

-Lo cierto es que no tengo muchas ganas...- respondo somnolienta. Llevo exactamente diez días sin ir, lo sé con tanta precisión porque hace diez días que debería haberme venido el periodo.

No se molesta en pedirme explicaciones, con el paso del tiempo me he ido quedando sin excusas decentes. Eso es algo que me gusta mucho de él, no me presiona, sabe que si quiero decirlo terminaré haciéndolo.

-Está bien, me voy a la panadería.- me besa suavemente en los labios- Te quiero.

Antes de salir de la cama me da un beso en el cuello y otro en la clavícula. Sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, mi corazón se acelera y sé que no podré volver a dormir. Peeta continua teniendo ese efecto sobre mí, ya no me sonrojo como un tomate (o al menos no tanto), pero mis latidos siguen siendo una victima más de su encanto natural.

-Me pasaré luego por allí. Yo también te quiero.

Sigo tirada en la cama para cuando escucho la puerta principal cerrarse. No quiero seguir durmiendo, las pesadillas siguen siendo incontrolables sin su calor junto a mi cuerpo, pero no se me ocurre otra cosa que hacer hasta que sea la hora de abrir la panadería.

Intento no pensar en la posibilidad de que esté embarazada, no quiero emocionarme de nuevo con la idea, me dolería mucho que fuese una falsa alarma otra vez. Tampoco puedo compartirlo con Peeta porque se haría demasiadas ilusiones. Aunque, diez días son muchos días, ¿o no? Ya estoy pensando en eso, maldita sea.

Normalmente iría al bosque para despejarme pero no pienso hacerlo si estoy embarazada, ya ha muerto demasiada gente por mi culpa, no puedo poner en peligro a nadie más.

Ruedo entre las sábanas intentando dormir para no pensar, pero cada vez que estoy a punto de dormirme la imagen de un niño rubio, regordete y con los ojos azules tan claros como el cielo, aparece riendo en mi imaginación.

Esto es desesperante, quiero salir de dudas de una maldita vez. Por desgracia no tengo ni la menor idea de como saberlo, mi madre y yo nunca tuvimos una conversación sobre eso. Ahora me arrepiento de no habérselo preguntado nunca, aunque tampoco es que pensara que algún día tendría que saber si estoy embarazada o no. Podría ir al medico claro, pero no me fío de los matasanos del distrito, además si alguien se enterase la noticia correría como la pólvora. No, ni hablar, nada de médicos.

¿Pero a quién narices puedo preguntarle sobre esto? A mi madre no, me moriría de la vergüenza, y seguro que ni siquiera se digna a venir hasta aquí. Sólo la he visto una vez desde la muerte de Prim, el día de mi boda. Entiendo que no quiera volver, y no quiero ponerla entre la espada y la pared, pero tampoco quiero oír como no se ofrece para ayudar a su hija.

¿Johanna? No tampoco, se reiría de mí por no saber algo así. Somos buenas amigas y ha venido a vernos muchas veces, pero no estoy de humor para soportar sus bromas y sus bromas sobre mi inocencia.

¡Annie! Pues claro, que tonta soy. Ella es madre, sabrá que decirme.

Salgo de la cama a toda prisa y bajo las escaleras de dos en dos, cuando llego al teléfono marco su número y espero de pies cambiando el peso de mi cuerpo de una pierna a otra.

-¿Diga...?- su voz adormilada y pastosa hace que me de cuenta de que es poco mas que las cinco de la mañana.

-Annie, lo siento, no me he dado cuenta de que era tan pronto.

-Katniss, no te preocupes, me has despertado de una pesadilla así que... ¿Pasa algo? Te noto preocupada.- dice esto último entre un gran bostezo, sospecho que lo de la pesadilla lo dice para que no me sienta mal.

-Pues si, no... Bueno si, pero no sé si... Es que...

**Peeta.**

Cierro el horno con un montón de bollos dentro, son de queso, los favoritos de Katniss. Apartaré unos pocos y los llevaré para la comida, espero poder persuadirla hoy para que me diga lo que le pasa. No quiero presionarla porque no está como la última vez (cuando tuve que sacarla de la cama a rastras), pero me preocupa que no salga a cazar. Algo importante tiene que estar rondando por su cabeza, me pregunto si...

El portazo en la tienda disuelve rápidamente mis pensamientos, escucho pasos que corren ligeros hacia el horno, antes de que abra la puerta sé de quien se trata. Es inconfundible.

-¡Peeta!- Katniss viene corriendo hacia mí y me abraza antes de que pueda decir nada. Correspondo su abrazo y ella empieza a reír como una niña. Como tan pocas veces se ríe.

-Peeta... yo pensaba, por eso no... bueno es que yo creía que... entonces llamé y...- intenta explicarse, pero las palabras se le atragantan y sigue riendo. Unos momentos después logra calmarse y se separa un poco de mí para mirarme a los ojos.

-Estoy embarazada.- a penas es un susurro, pero la oigo, y esas dos palabras, dos simples palabras hacen que todo cobre sentido.

-¿De verdad?- yo también susurro, porque quizás si hablo muy fuerte me despierte de este sueño. Ella asiente. Dios mío, está embarazada, vamos a tener un bebé, un bebé, un hijo.

La cargo en mis brazos y empiezo a dar vueltas en círculos, los dos reímos embargados por la felicidad. Cuando no puedo más bajo a mi em-ba-ra-za-da mujer al suelo y la beso. Me aferro a su cintura y ella a mi pelo.

-Katniss... Aunque en realidad ya lo fuera, me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo.- le digo acariciando sus labios con mis palabras, mientras pongo una mano en su vientre. –Los dos lo habéis hecho.

* * *

_Aiiiishhh, al fin embarazada, me ha salido muy pasteloso jajajaja. Una cosa que quiero aclarar, no he puesto la conversación entre Katniss y Annie, pues... no sé muy bien por qué, pero intenté escribirla muchas veces y no me convencía en absoluto, pero imaginar que la prueba es eso de poner dos gotitas de aceite en la orina. Bueno os repito que siento mucho haber tardado tanto, si fuese por mi ya lo tendría acabado, pero no estoy pasando buenos momentos ahora mismo (por desgracia me pasa mucho)._

_En fin, deciros que no voy a dejar ninguna historia sin terminar, aunque la autodestrucción y la falta de inspiración no me den tregua._

_Espero que os haya gustado, muchísimas gracias por seguir ahí, significa mucho para mí._

_Besos y pan quemado para todos..._


End file.
